As the size, density, power consumption, clock speed, and/or performance, of computing platform components continue to increase, heat dissipation issues may become more problematic. Other factors besides those examples mentioned above may also pose heat dissipation issues. Current solutions such as conventional heat sinks and/or fans may prove to be inadequate.